bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Neito Monoma
|romaji = Monoma Neito |alias = |birthday = May 13 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (current) |gender = Male |height = 170 cm (5'7") |hair = Blond |eye = Blue |bloodtype = A |quirk = Copy |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 15 |voice = Kōhei Amasaki |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Monoma Neito}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Neito is a reasonably tall young man with slick blond hair, which gets shorter the further down his head it goes, styled so that it’s parted to the left, his bangs left hanging over his right eye. His irises are a purplish-blue, his pupils white and his eyes are shaped so that they’re slanting downwards towards the far sides of his face, usually left half-closed, this, along with his signature smirk and head tilt, giving him a rather contemptuous look. His hero costume is a black, double breasted tuxedo with two long tails reaching almost down to his ankles. Three clocks hang on one of two belts around his waist, presumably to help him keep track of his Quirk's time limit, and he leaves his shirt collar upturned, a blue and black dotted tie done up around his neck. Both his tailcoat and his pants are plain black, with the exception of the cuffs of his sleeves and the inner-facing sides of his tails, and his shoes are white with a simple design. Gallery Neito manga headshot.png|Neito in the manga. Neito Monoma Hero Costume Profile.png|Sketch of Neito's costume. Personality Neito is shown to be a calm, collected and intelligent young man. Among Class 1-B's students, he's the most fervent about wanting to topple Class 1-A's popularity. He can also be disagreeable, sarcastic, and vocal when around the rivaling class. He seems to be jealous of Class 1-A's popularity, but also worries that because they're always getting into trouble, they will also get the rest of the school in trouble, too. When he hears that Class 1-A fails in some way, he will usually laugh out loud and passive-aggressively ask how it's possible for them to fail since they are meant to be the superior class. Most of the time when this happens, Itsuka Kendo manages to restrain Neito before he gets too out of hand, apologizing on his behalf to whoever he was insulting, but on one occasion, when she was absent, Yosetsu Awase took up her role. Neito is shown to have something of a superiority complex, as he takes whatever opportunities he can get to mock and challenge, one up and surpass anyone in Class 1-A. This even extends to mocking himself in order to mock the students in 1-A, like when he teases the five of them who had to take remedial lessons during the Forest Training Camp Arc, saying it's weird that so many of them failed, as he's only person present from Class 1-B. He's been quoted by people as being mentally unstable, but this is more than likely a joke regarding his obsession with overtaking Class 1-A. In spite of his bitterness and overconfidence, he does seem to feel somewhat threatened and intimidated by Class 1-A because of their skills and strength, this being shown when he sighs in relief after learning that he doesn't have to face them in the provisional license exam. He does switch back to his usual disdainful outlook straight afterwards, but he is possibly using this as something of a cover-up for revealing his true emotions. Even though he puts on a narcissistic and disdainful front, it does seem like his outbursts are simply desperate attempts to cheer himself and his class up. In his backstory, it’s noted that he had a hard time justifying his goal to become a Pro Hero because of the Quirk he possesses, and because of this he thinks he can never be the “main character” in the story, instead being forced to take up the role of the “side character”. Despite his scornful and competitive attitude towards Class 1-A, he has been shown to demonstrate compassion and understanding towards his fellow Class 1-B students. He tends to approach them with an encouraging attitude, and doesn't ever put them down, only giving them constructive criticism where it's needed, an example of this being when he tries to comfort Setsuna Tokage after her and her team's loss to Class 1-A in the Joint Training Arc. He also seems to be relatively confident in Class 1-B's abilities, and he is seen boasting about the Quirk of Kinoko Komori to the rivaling class, saying that they shouldn't have underestimated her and that she's one to be feared. His manner of speaking is similar to that of Seiji Shishikura, as he frequently uses the ''-kun'' honorific, and tends to use more eloquent words than strictly necessary, especially when he's addressing the students of Class 1-A. This is seen most prominently in the Joint Training Arc. Abilities Overall Abilities: Neito may not have hand-to-hand combat abilities, but he makes up for it with the proficient handling he has on his Quirk, Copy. With a copied Quirk, Neito essentially possesses the same advantages and disadvantages of the original Quirk user from whom he copied. In addition his ability to swap between Quirks makes him a more versatile and unpredictable opponent to deal with in group battles, where he has more opportunities to copy various Quirks, be it from friend or foe. In the Cavalry Battle of the U.A. Sports Festival, he copied Quirks from Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima, and flawlessly used the copied Quirks to take the highly capable Katsuki by surprise, twice. During the Joint Training Battle, he nonchalantly had enough mettle to singlehandedly take on Izuku Midoriya, one of the most powerful students in Class 1-A, but before he could, Izuku's Quirk went awry. After Izuku's Quirk was tamed, Neito was still able to take him by surprise, knock the latter back, and attempted to copy his Quirk. Unfortunately, Neito's attempt to copy Izuku's Quirk proved futile, as realized he could not copy One For All, an accumulation-type Quirk, resulting in him being subdued by Ochaco Uraraka's hand-to-hand combat skills. Keen Intellect: Neito is shown to be very intelligent, as he was able to easily see through Ochaco's true strategy during her fight against Katsuki Bakugo in the Sports Festival, something many of the audience members, including the present Pro Heroes failed to notice until much later. He also formulated a strategy for Class 1-B during the first stage of the Sports Festival, by which the participating Class 1-B students purposely placed low in the Obstacle Race, guessing correctly that it was only the preliminary round and none of them would get cut, so they could observe the other students and later have the advantage of knowing their Quirks, all while keeping their own concealed. Neito's craftiness was further showcased during the the final round of the Joint Training Battle. Neito had Hitoshi Shinso use his "Artificial Vocal Cords: Persona Chords" to mimic Ochaco's scream in order to successfully catch a scouting Izuku off-guard. He even explained that Class 1-B knows better than to underestimate a powerful combatant such as Izuku, so Neito planned to have his team defeat Izuku's teammates before taking on Izuku himself. As part of his provocations, Neito claimed Izuku's teammates were in trouble before inquiring as to how Katsuki can smile after being the cause of All Might's retirement, causing Izuku to finally snap, which consequently lead to One For All running out of control. After he was subdued by Ochaco, Neito explained that while he uses the watches on his hero costume to keep track of the time limit(s) for his copied Quirks, he keeps 3 watches visible to deceive his opponents into believing the number of watches represent the maximum number of Quirks he can copy. In addition, despite being captured, Neito was aware of Izuku pursuing Hitoshi, and through a delayed reaction, Neito was able to hinder Izuku with Twin Impact, which he copied from Nirengeki Shoda. Quirk 220px|thumb|Neito copying [[Explosion.]] : Neito's Quirk allows him to duplicate and use another Quirk after coming into contact with its user. He gains full access to the Quirk he has copied and can use it however he likes, and it is also possible for him to copy multiple Quirks at the same time, with his maximum being 3 Quirks, but has trained Copy to hold 4 Quirks. However, a drawback is that Neito cannot simultaneously use multiple Quirks, only one at a time, and can only use the Quirk he has copied for 5 minutes, but has trained his time limit to become 10 minutes. After his time limit is up, he loses the use of the copied Quirk until he comes back in contact with its original user. He also can't effectively copy Quirks that store power over time, like One For All and Rewind. Stats Equipment Stopwatches: Neito wears three watches on his belt that he uses to record the duration of time it has been since he copied a specific Quirk, letting him know when its usage is up. Neito also seems to use these to trick his opponents into assuming the limit of his copied Quirks is only three, when it seems to be four at minimum. Battles & Events Trivia *Neito's rankings in the Popularity Polls are the following: **Ranked 25th in the 2nd Popularity Poll. **Ranked 24th in the 3rd Popularity Poll. **Ranked 38th in the 4th Popularity Poll. *Neito's name comes from the word , which means "mimicry". Additionally, means "among things", means "repose, serenity, peace, peaceful", and means "person". His name may also be a pun on the word "monomaniac," meaning "exaggerated or obsessive enthusiasm for or preoccupation with one thing", with his case being his obsession with toppling Class 1-A. *Neito likes French cuisine and Franco-Belgian comics. *According to Horikoshi, Neito is based on a real person. *Neito shares his birthday with Yo Shindo. Quotes *(To his classmates) "Class A thinks it's so great. Well, let's show 'em... why we in Class B hung back and placed low in the preliminaries." *(To Setsuna Tokage) “I’m happy to see my inexperienced peers reflect and grow. Yes, victory is no longer within Class B’s reach but we haven’t truly lost yet. Because what I want us all to learn is which lass treads the correct path… the earnest one that keeps its nose clean? Or the class of wholly undeserving reprobates that batches in limelight for all the wrong reasons? We are all, to the last, merely bit players in the lives of others and the stars of only our own!” References Site Navigation pl:Neito Monoma Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Kanagawa Category:Transformers